The Letter L
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save there youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **Third Person POV**

"That was really fun," JJ said as Spencer walked her to her car.

"It was to get away from the cases," Spencer commented. "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem, Spence. See you tomorrow at work."

"See you tomorrow," Spencer echoed.

After a particularly bad case involving children, it was nice for the two to get away as friends and watch a movie, Spencer thought. He waited for JJ to pull out before he followed her. The two took different directions at the next intersection. It was just getting dark out when Spencer pulled off to the side of the road. His tire was flat. The night air bit at his face. Sighing, he contemplated what he could do. This sucked. He pulled his phone out to call Morgan when a pair of strong hand grabbed him. He tried to scream, but a rag was placed over his mouth. Within minutes Spencer's world turned black.

 **—** **—** **—**

Spencer woke up to a massive headache and a looming figure standing over him.

"I bring a message from L," the man said in a deep voice. He smelled of cheap cologne and cigarette smoke. "'Do not stick your nose into matters it does not belong, Spencer.'"

"How-How do you know my name?" Spencer asked, his voice hoarse.

"L will be visiting you shortly," was the ominous reply he received.

 **—** **—** **—**

"Spencer?" Morgan asked into the phone. "You there, man?"

He received no reply. He heard shuffling and then the phone went dead. He chalked it up to a butt dial. He turned his phone up in case Spencer called again and went back to sleep.

 **—** **—** **—**

"I know this is not what you guys want to hear," Hotch addressed the group of profilers. "But last night Reid's car was found abandoned on the side of the road without him in it. The letter L was spray painted on the windshield, along with alcohol thrown on the car. This sign had been seen in a number of murders in the area. This case was presented to the BAU this morning and is now open."

The first emotion that hit Morgan was anger. How dare somebody take his friend. The guy was going to pay. Then it moved to guilt. Spencer had tried to call him last night!

"I just saw Spencer yesterday night at the movies," JJ cried. "He was perfectly fine." Emily rubbed her back comfortingly.

"There are four victims over the past few months we can attribute to this UnSub. Method is a single gunshot to the head. The victims cross gender lines and state lines, but not race," Garcia said, near tears.

"There's no DNA left behind, that coupled with the crossing of state lines, our UnSub could have been incarcerated or have law enforcement training," Emily pointed out.

"Check on that theory, Garcia. There's no time to waste. Emily, Morgan, I want you guys to see want you can find out about the victims at the Coroners Office. Rossi and I will talk to the local police. JJ, I want you to handle the media. This UnSub has killed four people and kidnapped a federal agent. The media will be all over this case."

 **A/n: What do you guys think?**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **Third Person POV**

It was hard for the team to focus with one of their friends in danger. They needed him to solve this case. They needed him just in general, and he wasn't there.

They just wanted him to be okay.

It had been almost two days since anybody had last seen Spencer. Since then, the weather had been dreary, dark, and cloudy. Fitting, as that was how everyone's mood was.

It wasn't until that night that the team got a solid lead on the case.

"Hotch, a letter was sent to a local news station for us," JJ informed him. The letter was in her gloves hand. Written on a simple stationary, no identifiable marks he could see. "It's already been checked for DNA but there's _none."_

 ** _Maybe that'll teach the B.A.U. to be there when one of their own is in danger. We deserved better._**

 ** _\- L_**

Hotch pulled out his phone to call Garcia after reading the note.

"Talk to me," she greeted.

"We got a note, Garcia. 'Maybe that'll teach the B.A.U. to be there when one of their own is in danger. We deserved better.' This is about a personal vendetta. Look for anyone 30's to 40's kicked out of the police academy, anyone fired from the FBI, anyone not accepted into the FBI, or anyone injured in the line of duty," Hotch commanded. "This could be a team. Look for males and females."

"Got it, Sir, but that's a long list."

"It's all we have. Cross that list with any mentions of those words on any texts or social media sites."

"That'll take a bit, but will do."

 **—**

"My team is going to find you," Spencer threatened the figure. He tried not to let his voice shake.

"They will never find you. One of you is next."

It has been the same threat for days. The man kept asking Spencer who on his team was unworthy. When he said no one, the retaliation that followed consisted of threats of death, whips with belts, and numerous punches, kicks, and shots fired next to him. But Spencer never broke. Spencer spit at the man, but his actions received a blow to the stomach. As he was gasping for air, the man pulled out a gun.

"Please!" Spencer begged, but the man didn't listen. He fired and the bullet hit Spencer's leg, causing him to cry out in agony. He had been shot before, but the pain never failed to surprise him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming so hard that he tasted the coppery taste of blood.

"One of you is next," the man repeated ominously.

—

"Guys, there's been another body," Hotch told the team. "They're accelerating. The body count is just going to go up."

"Is it time to deliver the profile?" Morgan asked.

"I believe it is," Hotch agreed. "Let's get this scumbag."

—

"You are looking for a team. One of the UnSubs, the dominant one, is targeting law enforcement because of a personal vendetta. This may be because he or she has been kicked out of the police academy or maybe the FBI. They could have been injured, which would explain why our dominant UnSub is just pulling the strings. We place him or her to be in their early thirties to mid forties. The letter L and the alcohol symbolize something. They are hints and will lead us to the person we are after. Thank you," Hotch finished.

"Tell me we are going to catch this guy, and Reid alive," Morgan demanded when Hotch finished.

"I can't tell you that," Hotch admitted, his voice almost gentle. Morgan stalked off bitterly, pushing the door open with such force it slammed against the wall with a loud crash. He needed some air. He needed to get out.

He missed the kid so bad. He needed him back, safe.

 **White collar black wolf: Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Namira O.O: Soon, the message of it all will be revealed. I couldn't decide who to use as my fourth person. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Kateryne1: I am prolonging it as much as possible. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Sharkstorm: Thank you so much. :)**

 **Omgnotagain: Thank you.**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **Third Person POV**

The gun went off next to him with a loud bang. Spencer flinched.

"I will break you," the man warned coldly. "You flinched."

"I won't blink," Spencer said defiantly, but inside his confidence was slim and waining. "I'm no longer a blinker."

The words earned Spencer a blow to the head with the pistol. Everything started to shift. To prevent himself from blinking, Reid closed his eyes and imagined his mother.

The man pulled something out of his pocket that made his heart clench.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Please," Spencer begged. The man didn't say anything. He rolled up Spencer's sleeve and despite the genius's struggling, injected the drug into his system. Everything Spencer had worked for to become clean went down the drain and was replaced with the high feeling that was so familiar and welcoming.

He dreamt of his mother. At first it was happy, but in the middle of his drug-induced haze, his mother's face was replaced with that of Tobias'.

"It's God's will."

 _Bang!_

Reid jumped awake. He struggled with each breath. His chest was on fire.

 _I'm dying_ , he thought. He was terrified. He felt so alone.

 _"I'm not weak..."_ Was his last thought before the unevenness of his breathing coupled with his exhaustion and the pain caused him to pass out.

As soon as Reid woke up he heard a man's voice saying, "L is here."

A figure appeared in the corner of the room, his face hidden by the shadow. It didn't say anything at first. It just stood there before greeting,

"Hello, Spencer."

The voice belonged to a female. She sounded not only calm and assertive, but also familiar. But Spencer's brain was so tired from the previous beatings that day that he couldn't place it.

"How- you know my name?" It took all of Spencer's energy to keep his eyes open, much less speak. The silhouette stepped out from the shadows, revealing a face Spencer recognized.

"Elle?" He whispered, shocked.

"Finally," was all she said, her face split by an evil, sickening grin.

Garcia called back Hotch hours later with new information. She had spent hours combing through her extensive database.

"I got a hit, Hotch. A man named Jonathan Nemeth."

"I'll have the team bring him in for questioning," Hotch said. "Check his phone for calls made before the murders."

"Already did. I got a hit, but Hotch, you won't like it," Garcia said warily.

"Who, Garcia?"

"One Miss Elle Greenway," Garcia said, her voice scared.

"I'll call you back, Garcia." Everything was beginning to make sense.

Elle kidnapped Reid and killed those people get back at the B.A.U. for not being there when she was shot. For letting her loose her baby.

Hotch hung up and walked calmly out to the main area in the police station. The whole team was there, except for obviously Spencer. Hotch cleared his throat.

"I want you to say the letter L,"

Hotch told the team. Everyone gave him a weird, confused look.

"L?" Morgan piped up first, confused.

"Now spell it out as it sounds," Hotch instructed.

"Uh, E-L?" JJ interjected.

"I'll give you a hint, Morgan. E-L-L-E. Do you know anyone named Elle?" Hotch asked.

"The same one you know," Morgan said. "You think... No... No."

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Hotch confessed. "When Elle Greenway was shot, she was pregnant. She lost her baby. When she took down that rapist, it was not self-defense. She killed him. She killed him and she liked-"

"No," JJ shook her head. "How?"

"I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier," Hotch whispered. "I'm sorry."

"She has Spencer," Rossi realized.

"Exactly," Hotch said. "And we need to find her."

"Where would she hide him?" Morgan asked.

"That's what we need to figure out. Garcia sent us the address, it's on your phones. Let's get "L"in custody."

 **Ahowell1993: Thank you. Maybe, maybe not.**

 **White collar black wolf: Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Kateryne1: There is probably going to be two more chapters of him in captivity, but much afterwards. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Namira O.O: Thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed.**

 **Sharkstorm:** **Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Omgnotagain: You were right! Good job.**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **"The one who lives under the protection of the Most High dwells in the shadow of the Almighty." Psalms 91:1**

 **Third Person POV**

"Tell me where Spencer is," Morgan demanded the former agent sitting in front of him, handcuffed to the table. Elle Greenway had been at her house, easy for the team to arrest. It was like she wanted to get caught. Maybe she did. She didn't put up a fight.

"You tell me, Agent Morgan, why I'm doing this. Profile me. Maybe then you'll find Spencer."

Morgan sighed, but kept his composure despite the fact that they couldn't afford games. "I'll bite. I guess the pain was just too much for you. First, you lost your father, then your daughter, so you just-"

"You shut up about my baby!" Elle screamed. She lunged, but Derek just calmly stepped out of her reach while the local police officers restrained her.

"Do you wanna know something, Agent Morgan? Wanna know what I shot him up with?" She sneered. Derek's fists clenched. He made his way out of the room angrily, back to where Hotch was. He was made enough to spit, his fingernails dug into his palm.

"How'd you know it's a girl?" Hotch asked. Derek took a deep breath.

"I didn't. She was wearing a pink bracelet with the name 'Abigail' on it. I guessed," Morgan replied. "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know," Hotch confessed.

"Wait," Rossi said suddenly. "Her first killing was where?"

"A motel," Hotch answered. "The first kill is always the best high..."

"...Always the most special... So he's in an abandoned hotel," Morgan finished. He was on the phone with Garcia within seconds.

"Baby Girl, I need a list of abandoned motels in the area."

"Anything, my chiseled chocolate lover. There are two. One is closed for renovations on south street, and the other had been closed for years. I'll send you both addresses," Garcia informed him.

"Thanks," Morgan hung up. He was ready and impatient to get his friend back.

"We'll split up. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, you guys go to south street. Emily and I will go to fourteenth street. Being him home, safely," Hotch stressed.

Choruses of "yes sirs" and "got it"'s could be heard throughout the room. Local police officers split themselves up as well, and it was time to go get their friend or brother in arms back.

Their cars couldn't go fast enough.

 **A/n: I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but the last few have been a bit longer so it evens out. Please tell me what you guys thought! :)**

 **Hippiechic81: I hope you keep enjoying. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Ahowell1993: Haven't decided yet. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Sharkstorm: Your review made me smile thank you so much. :)**

 **White collar black wolf: Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Namira O.O: I'm glad I was able to surprise you! Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **Third Person POV**

Hotch gave the okay for Morgan to kick down the door. It toppled over easily and the team stormed in. They found Spencer in the storage shed out back. There was no one in the motel except him. Morgan and JJ were the first ones to find him, while Emily was the last to get there because she had taken the highest floor to search.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry. I took it,"

Spencer blabbed through the sobs that shook his thin frame. "I'm so sorry. It helped with the pain. It helped. It made it stop. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Spence, we're gonna get you out of here," JJ stepped in, sensing Morgan's anger and sadness over what Spencer was saying. He was speechless, angry beyond knowing what to do.

"He's higher than a kite," JJ whispered so only Morgan could hear. "Don't listen to what he's saying."

"I know." _But it still hurts to see him like that._

Spencer _wanted_ the drugs.

 **One week later**

Spencer stepped into the prison visiting room, across from the very woman who orchestrated his kidnapping eerily calm. On the inside, his emotions and anxiety were swirling. But on the outside, he appeared calm and stoic. He simply stared at her, something he learned during training. Keep a blank expression.

"She'd be two soon, you know," Elle said.

"She?"

"Yeah."

"How far along were you?" He asked, his exterior beginning to soften.

"13 weeks. I named her, Spencer. Abigail Diane," Elle told him, staring at the table. It became too much for Spencer. He could feel the sting in his leg still, as strong as when he first got shot. He got up and hobbled out of the room on his crutches. Elle didn't try to stop him, she just watched the man who fathered her dead child and was once her comforter, boyfriend, and lover.

"I'm not weak, I'm not weak," Spencer whispered to himself. He crutched to the bathroom with shaking hands. He almost fell a few times because of how quick he was going to escape the impending anxiety. He splashed some water on his face to try and calm down, but dropped a crutch in the process. He cussed under his breath as he tried to pick it up and failed.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," a voice said, startling him. He jumped before looking up to see Morgan.

"Why are you here? How'd you find me?" Spencer had made sure no one knew where he was going.

"There's a case. When you didn't answer your phone, Garcia tracked it to this jail. I guessed from there what you were doing," Morgan explained. He held his hand out and helped Reid up. Once securely on his feet, the young genius checked his cellphone. There was no service in a jail, which meant he didn't receive any texts.

"Come on, Kid. Duty calls," Morgan slung his arm around Spencer's shoulder and led him out the door.

 **Kateryne1: No problem. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Hippiechic81: Here you go. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Sharkstorm: Thank you so much! :)**

 **White collar black wolf: Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Tannerose5: She wasn't. And that's a really interesting idea. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Timeladyelf: After she shot that guy, I never was a fan of hers. Thank you so much!**

 **Annoying tourist: I've never heard of that. Thank you for the review!**

 **Hannah skinner: Here you go! I'm really sorry, I honestly kinda forgot about this story.**

 **Kas3y: Thank you so much for your kind reviews!**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Letter L**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)** **  
**

 **Summary:** _Bodies are turning up in the D.C. area with the letter L spray painted on them and covered in alcohol. On his way home, Reid is kidnapped and his car is left with the same markings. Can they team save their youngest member, or will this killer take another life? And why does this killer seem so familiar? What does this UnSub want with the B.A.U.?_

 **Third Person POV**

"Don't scare me like that again!" Garcia exclaimed as soon as Spencer and Morgan got in the car.

"Sorry," Spencer said sheepishly, but couldn't help but smile. Garcia's energy just did that to people. That's why Spencer loved her.

Her face softened. "How's my 187 and chocolate thunder?"

"I'm okay, Garcia," Spencer assured her.

"I'm always good with you, Baby Girl," Morgan responded with an effortless grin.

It was quiet. Spencer remained silent through Morgan and Garcia's chit chat and flirting.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Morgan asked the young genius. Spencer nodded.

"Hotch cleared me," he retorted. Hotch had cleared him under a few conditions; he would be on map duty and map duty only with Emily, and he had to undergo mandatory therapy as he transitioned back into working again. Spencer agreed and his doctor signed off on "desk duty" as he called it.

"That's not what I meant, Kid," Morgan explained knowingly. "Are _you_ ready for this case? No one would think less of you if you took sometime off after what you went through."

"I'm sure," Spencer lied confidently, a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm fine."

The act only deepened Morgan's frown for he could see straight through his friend of almost ten years.

"Alright," Morgan relented half-heartedly, trying to shake off the concern he felt for Spencer.

 **—**

Spencer managed to get through the case without falling apart. He was managing, that's what he kept telling himself and everyone who asked. (Which was a lot of people and often.) He wasn't perfect, but he was surviving. Mostly.

He came home after the case and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. When he woke up over twelve later he had a missed call from Morgan, three calls from JJ, and a text from Morgan. Since JJ's seemed the most urgent, he called her back first.

"Spencer," JJ breathed, sounding relieved. "Hi. Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine, JJ. Sorry for making you worry about me."

"It's okay. I was just making sure you were okay, no one had heard from you since yesterday morning when we got in," JJ responded. Spencer was becoming eager to get off of the phone.

"Thanks, JJ, but you don't have to worry about me."

"I know, but I do. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer hung up gratefully. He just wanted to be alone for a while. But he knew he at least owed Morgan a text.

"Hello. I'm okay, was just tired."

He quickly sent Morgan the text. Despite the fact that he slept for almost thirteen hours, he was drained. He sat down on his old couch and closed his eyes, exhausted physically and mentally in a way no amount of sleep could quench.

 **TazzieLuv13: Thank you so much. That's what I was going for!**

 **Village-Mystic: I honestly didn't even think of that. I do feel like it is too late to add that in (being a week after he is back) but thank you for your idea. Spencer was actually drugged with Dilaudid. That's a good thought with Elle. But I feel like she felt betrayed that no one was there for her, especially Spencer. Tragedy tears couples apart. Thank you so much for your comments and ideas! ㈏1**

 **Kateryne1: I feel bad for poor Spencer, but I will probably be torturing him much more. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Tannerose5: I realize that, but it helps me organize my thoughts with each story. Sorry if it's annoying! She was pretty messed up. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
